It's Just Emotion
by Brian1
Summary: A short story about Rebecca Chambers trying to start a conversation with Albert Wesker during a late night at the S.T.A.R.S. office, which fails miserably. Feeling defeated, she leaves the office but accidently falls asleep on the door... -Please Rate & R


Author's Note: This one shot story shows a certain side of Wesker that you would never normally see...I think. Also, it shows what happens when you stick Rebecca and Wesker in an office together late at night.  
  
This story, unlike my recent ones, is not related to my main RE story, entitled "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...". In fact, it's kind of-sort of an opposite to Chapter Ten of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", entitled "Growing Up Too Fast."  
  
" " denote speech, whilst ' ' denote thought  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
-It's Just Emotion-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated PG-13, although two small scenes are considerably R rated.  
  
  
  
-Beginning-  
  
  
  
-Raccoon City Police Department, S.T.A.R.S. Office, 12:30 AM-  
  
  
  
"It's just you and me now for the rest of the night, Captain Wesker." said Rebecca Chambers cheerfully, as she looked across the room from her desk.  
  
Captain Albert Wesker simply grunted loudly in response, his face still firmly locked on the paperwork he was doing.  
  
"Chris and Jill already left for the night, if you didn't know, Captain Wesker." she said, still with the same cheerful tone.  
  
"Did they finish writing up their up-to-date medical histories?" he asked, still focusing primarily on what he was working on.  
  
"Yes sir, I have their papers right here...um, why do you need them though?" she asked, as she waved the papers around with one hand.  
  
"Good." he replied plainly, ignoring her question entirely.  
  
Rebecca frowned as she leaned back in her chair, feeling silly and stupid for trying to start up a conversation with Wesker, who Chris once remarked as being as close to a zombie as you could get; eerily pale, emotionless, completely anti-social, not to mention just a little creepy.  
  
'Why do I even bother?' she thought to herself, as she looked at him from across the room, 'All he does is work this, order that, la la la....'  
  
"So, Captain Wesker, how was your day?" she said sweetly, hoping to stir up some conversation between them, despite the fact that it probably wouldn't work.   
  
"It was good." he said, sounding increasingly irritated.  
  
"That's good..." Rebecca said, trailing off a bit, "Say...what do you plan to do after your work is done for the night?"  
  
"I'll just go home after my work is done." he replied sharply.  
  
"Oh..." she said quietly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
'Why is he so mean to me?' she thought to herself, as she tried to cover her warm cheeks, 'I was just trying to be friendly...'  
  
Just a few days ago Rebecca Chambers had been personally hired by Captain Wesker to be the medic for the Bravo team, which had been sorely lacking one since the previous one had suffered numerous wounds during a stakeout gone bad.   
  
She was at the tender age of eighteen and was extremely excited to be working for the most well known division of the Raccoon City Police Department, and it was an honor for her to be personally selected by the Captain himself. She had immediately started work as soon as she could, and was pretty happy that most people that greeted her, such as Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Brad Vickers were nice people and would be very easy to work with.  
  
However, Albert Wesker was a different case. Despite the fact that himself had hired her, it was apparent after attempting to talk with him several times that he wasn't very fond of her; in fact, she would go so far as to say he was absolutely disgusted with her. She was a little relived when she heard that it wasn't just her, and that everyone was treated rather badly by Wesker, but still, it bugged the hell out of her.  
  
Wesker looked up from his paperwork and took a quick glance at Rebecca, noticing that she was getting actually quiet. She had her hands covering her cheeks and she looked quite embarrassed, although Wesker didn't care.  
  
And that was because he never cared.  
  
Wesker was only Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. because he was working for Umbrella, making sure to cover up any messes that might've leaked out from the Spencer Mansion, where the main laboratory was located in Raccoon City. He never attempted to be friends with any of the S.T.A.R.S. members, especially since he thought all of their personalities were just plain sad.  
  
There was Brad Vickers, who was nicknamed "Chickenheart" by the S.T.A.R.S. members themselves as a joke because of his well-known coward skills. Wesker thought he was a pathetic individual, although his piloting and computer skills were exceptional.  
  
Then there was Barry Burton, a family man who would come home early everyday to spend time with his wife and two daughters, and was far too sentimental. Disgusting excuse for a man, Wesker had thought.  
  
There was Jill Valentine, a cheerful and independent individual that he thought was weak and foolish, although he was not sure why he thought so. Perhaps, he had thought, because he sorely hated her cheerful attitude and overdramatic nature.  
  
Finally there was Chris Redfield, the one he hated the most out of all the S.T.A.R.S. team...  
  
Chris was always the most popular one...the one everyone loved to hang out with...the one that had attempted on numerous occasions to be nice to Wesker, and also the one who joked about him with his fellow teammates the most.  
  
"Captain Wesker...?" Rebecca asked meekly, "I...think I'm gonna go home now...it's getting pretty late..."  
  
A grunt was his only reply.  
  
With a sad frown Rebecca eased herself out of her chair and picked up her things, quietly opening the door and closing it, making sure not to disturb her Captain.  
  
"I just tried to be nice..." she whispered quietly to herself, as she slumped against the S.T.A.R.S. door, "All he does is be mean to me..."  
  
Against her better judgment, she just stayed there, slumped against the S.T.A.R.S. door, quietly sobbing.  
  
  
  
-Raccoon City Police Department, S.T.A.R.S. Office, 1:00 AM-  
  
  
  
"1:00 already?" Wesker said to himself as he looked at the clock, "I better get some sleep, I suppose. This paperwork can wait in the morning."  
  
With a small yawn, he got up and stretched, his mind wandering to what was planned for later. He was going to steal the Tyrant and then fake his death using the "Miracle" virus which William Birkin had given him, thereby fooling the S.T.A.R.S. team and Umbrella into thinking he was dead, which would make it easier for him to buy into a new company with the Tyrant prototype.  
  
"Life is good." he thought to himself with a small smile, as he put the paperwork in his briefcase and opened the door.  
  
"What? There's something in the way..." he said quietly as he took out his Glock from its holster, ready to fire on anyone in the way.  
  
He opened the door hard, hoping to shock whoever was blocking the door, and was surprised when all he heard was a soft thud as the person behind the door lay on the ground, looking rather troubled as she slept.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers?" he said to himself in surprise, "I thought she went home for the night."  
  
He bent down and looked at her face, with was still moist with tears.  
  
"Stupid emotion dependant girl." he said disgustedly.  
  
He was about to stand up and leave her there on the floor for the night when he realized he still had his gun in his hand, the safety off to boot.  
  
And that gave him a great idea.  
  
'If I kill her now, I'll save myself the trouble of dealing with her later...' he thought to himself, with the type of smile that would fit a sadist. Besides, the only reason he hired her in the first place was because the Bravo team kept irritating him with their complaints for a new medic.  
  
Gripping his gun tightly, he put it in her mouth slowly, making sure not to rouse her from her sleep.  
  
He wanted to make it quick for the young girl, even though he would've loved to have woken her up and pull the trigger on her at the last second, wanting to see the look of horror on her face right before her life was ended.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Chambers." he said quietly, as he was about to pull the trigger.  
  
To his surprise, his finger wasn't pulling the trigger.  
  
He tried again, and still, for some reason he couldn't do it.  
  
He couldn't shoot her.  
  
"Dammit..." he muttered under his breath, "Why can't I kill her...?"  
  
Sighing heavily, he reluctantly put his gun back into his holster, and noticed that her wallet had fallen out of her pants pocket. He picked it up and curiously looked through it, finding pictures of her family, her badge, and her ID card, which had her address written on it.  
  
"1440 Mayberry Ave...mmm, that's just a few blocks from here." he mused to himself, as he looked at the sleeping form that lay on the ground, "I suppose...she'll be more useful in the future."  
  
And with that, he picked her up from the ground and swung her over his back, carrying her to his car.  
  
  
  
-The Next Morning, 8:30 AM-  
  
  
  
"Mmm...." yawned Rebecca, as she opened her eyes slowly, looking at her clock.  
  
"8:30 AM? Oh no...I'm going to be late!" she cried out, as she jumped out of her bed, and was surprised when she looked at the mirror.  
  
She was already fully dressed in her S.T.A.R.S. Medic uniform, which looked a little wrinkled after wearing it all day and night.  
  
"Why would I have gone to sleep with my S.T.A.R.S. uniform on...?" she thought aloud, as memories of last night suddenly flooded into her head. She remembered saying good night to Captain Wesker after a failed attempt at conversation, and then she had fallen asleep slumped against the door, after a good amount of sobbing.  
  
However, that didn't explain why she was in her apartment at the moment, especially since no one except Chris and Jill knew where she lived, and even then they didn't visit all too often since they often had a lot of work to do for Captain Wesker.  
  
Deciding it would be best that she sort things out later, she quickly hurried to her apartment door to leave for work, when something on her couch caught her attention.  
  
"Captain Wesker...?" she said in a surprised tone, seeing with her own eyes her Captain sleeping on her couch, still in uniform as well.  
  
'What's he doing here...?' she thought to herself, her mind racing frantically to recall last night's events. She hoped to God that he hadn't done anything like take advantage of her while she was sleeping. She felt so tired that she feared for a second that he had taken advantage of her unconscious state multiple times.  
  
She quickly raced to the bathroom quietly and, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, checked for any forced entry, and found none at all.  
  
"Thank God..." she whispered to herself, thankful that she was probably just tired from getting less sleep then usual.  
  
Ever so quietly, she walked back to where Wesker was sleeping, and noticed that her wallet was on the table next to him, opened up to one picture that was taken when the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team had played against the Bravo team in a game of basketball.  
  
"Why would he be looking at this picture...?" she though to herself, as she took the picture out of her wallet and looked at it, smiling at the fond memory of playing her first game of basketball with her new teammates.  
  
Smiling softly, she slipped the picture of her when she wearing her basketball jersey into Wesker's pocket, as a token of thanks to him for bringing her home and being a gentleman the entire night.  
  
'Maybe he does have some emotion after all...maybe he really does care about people...' she thought to herself with an amused smile, wondering what his reaction would be if she had said that to him.  
  
"I better get to work..." she said to him with a smile, knowing full well he was still asleep, "I'll see you there, Captain..."  
  
With that, she closed her apartment door behind her, loud enough to wake Wesker up from his sleep.  
  
After all, she wouldn't want her boss to be late for work.  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
A bit confusing, yes? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story anyways!  
  
As usual with every story/chapter I write, please rate and review!  
  
And be sure to check out "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..."! 


End file.
